1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orientating assembly, and more particularly to a multi-stage orientating assembly for an inversion table, which can be adjusted easily and quickly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional inversion table holds a person's body to relax or relieve back pain, and has a mounting bracket, a table and an ankle clamp assembly. The mounting bracket has a front frame and a rear frame. The front frame is H-shaped and has two connecting sheaths and two top ends. The connecting sheaths are respectively mounted around the top ends of the front frame. The rear frame is connected pivotally to the front frame and has two top ends and two bottom ends. The connecting sheaths are respectively connected to the rear frame between the top ends and the bottom ends. The table is attached pivotally between the top ends of the rear frame, holds a person's body before the table is inverted and has a bottom end. The ankle clamp assembly is connected to the bottom end of the table and clamps and holds a person's ankles when the table is pivoted to an inverted position.
However, the conventional inversion table only can provide a single inverted angle of the table relative to the mounting bracket. Thus, this may cause users feeling unexciting and boring, and the conventional inversion table will not attract users to exercise.
The invention provides a multi-stage orientating assembly for an inversion table that mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.